Whispers In The Dark
by Coilerfan35
Summary: One shot, inspired by the song Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Booth is dying to the rest of the world, but when Brennan's world goes dark in front of her eyes, Booth's whisper bring her back into the light...wow that sounds cheesy...gah


**AN: K so this one was totally random. I was bored, just woke up, and was playing around with my phone, so I decided to go to my ringtones and see what all I have (since my phone is usually on silent for school I never hear the music) and I found Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. And I listened to that ringtone, and was like huh...I can do a fanfic to this. And so I did...the plot line...has been done many times before, but it was the first thing that came to mind and I'm to tired to think of something else xD LMFAO so enjoy...I suppose, AND LISTEN TO THE SONG...IT ROCKS!**

**(Oh and I had another snow day :D)**

* * *

Angela jumped as she heard the crashing down the hall, and she immediately stood and rushed to her friend's office, gasping as Brennan was pulling herself off the floor, and grabbing her coat.

"Bren, Sweetie are you okay?" she asked, moving quickly to her friend's side, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her foggy blue eyes, reddened with tears , deep and empty, knowing that her friend's world was spinning before her eyes.

"He-he-he's hurt," she stuttered, blinking hard and trying to slip her coat onto her shoulders "I have to go to the hospital."

"Sweetie, who's hurt?" Angela asked, her hands moving to cup her friend's neck as she shook her head and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Booth?" she asked quietly.

Brennan nodded, and a small sob spilled from her lips "C-c-car accident."

Tears slipped from Angela's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder, hugging her tightly "I'm so sorry," she whispered softly, sniffling and trying to stop her hands from shaking "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan whispered; her arms crossing over her chest as she tried to walk to her car without falling over, her world off kilter, as a feeling of pure dread and loneliness sunk into her chest.

*****

"Where the hell is the doctor?" Brennan asked, unable to see clearly as she paced back and forth in the waiting room, Angela herself getting dizzy from watching her move back and forth.

"Sweetie, I don't know, just sit down for a second," Angela whispered, grabbing her friends hand, and moving her to sit in one of the chairs, her hand immediately going to her friend's back as Brennan slouched over, and placed her head in her hands.

"What if he dies Ange?" Brennan asked; her back shaking as she kept sobs from breaking from her throat "What am I going to do if he's gone?"

"He isn't going to die Sweetie," Angela whispered encouragingly "Stay optimistic."

"I can't," Brennan declared her voice small, weak, and heart breaking. "By the way they described the crash it could be fatal. Multiple broken ribs, most likely puncturing the lungs, stomach or heart. Breaking of the neck or spine, bleeding from the brain-"

"Are you two here for Agent Booth?" a doctor asked; his face sullen, his eyes tired.

"Yes," Angela answered.

"How is he?" Brennan asked immediately, her eyes pleading for some good news.

"Not good," the doctor admitted "His worse injury was internal bleeding. Every single one of his ribs were broken, and caved in to his chest, puncturing his lungs multiple times. He'll be lucky if he survives through tonight."

Brennan swayed in her chair, and clasped her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes to keep herself from emptying her stomach or passing out, her body shaking heavily as heart wrenching sobs broke from her hand, her jeans stained from her tears.

"Can she see him?" Angela asked quietly, guiding her friend's head to her shoulder, and running her fingers comfortingly through her hair.

"Is she family?" the doctor asked.

"She's his wife," Angela lied, quietly shushing Brennan, warning her to not protest.

"Ok," the doctor said "I'll take you back to him."

Brennan's head rose, and her eyes closed tightly as she tried to stop the world from spinning, unsteadily standing, and stumbling forward with the doctor, finding herself blinded by the bright lights behind the swinging doors.

Everything seemed quiet, the only thing she could hear being the beeping of a life monitor, the steady and melancholy sound filling her ears as she saw the pitiful looks on the others passing her, her hand shakily coming to her cheek to wipe the tears away for the moment, before she found herself standing in the door of Booth's room, and tears started anew.

His eyes were closed, and the room was dark, but she could see the cuts and bruises that sat on his angelic face. She saw the deep gashes on his arms, and thanked hospital dressing gowns for hiding the biggest injury from her.

She moved forward and pulled a chair to his bed side, one hand reaching up and running through his hair, as the other moved to his hand, and her fingers laced with his.

It was hours that she sat staring at him, crying silently as she willed him to stay alive, but the usual rational voice in her head, chose it's time to show.

It was rational of her to expect the monotone monitor beeping continuously to soon die out to a single long note, knowing the extent of his injuries, but the sure thought of his death made her sick, and she had to rest her head down against his arm, her silent crying no long silent as she sobbed out his name, and held his hand tighter.

"Booth," she whispered "Please, don't leave me."

Her world grew darker, as the lights of the hospital shut off, except for only a few lights here and there, his hospital room growing completely dark, and his form grew hardly visible to see.

She cried harder, knowing that at one time or another, if he dies, she'll forget what his face looked like, and that the only thing that would remind her would be old pictures of them together. She'll forget his laugh, or how his eyes would twinkle when she shared something very private with him. She'll forget how his arms would circle around her when he knew she was hurting, and she'll forget the feel of his fingers under her chin, when he wanted her to know something important.

She smiled as she imagined him turning her head towards him, and didn't notice that the movement of his fingers behind her eyes; was in real life trying to turn her head to him.

"I've told you before Booth that you've helped me see what love is, and even though I claimed that I've never felt that love, in this instance I think I was lying," she whispered "And that I'm still lying."

Her eyes widened as she felt his hand move again, and the monitor sped up, looking up and finding his eyes open and looking at her, with a small smile on his face "Bones," he whispered through the dark, his hand coming to rest on her cheek, brushing her tears away "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
